Pokemon Digimon Clash! A Galactic Battle
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: The digidestined find themselves in the world of Pokemon scattered abroad with their digimon. Tim w/ May & Drew, T.K. and Kari- Ash Brock Dawn, Davis- Professor Oak, Tai w/ Gary Oak, Matt w/ Paul, Yolie w/ Misty and sisters, Takari, AshXAngie, etc on hold
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Argh! I can't keep this story in any longer. I don't want to do it, but I'm going to have to. That's right, Pokemon and Digimon crossover. Yep, I'm going there. Seriously I don't like Pokemon but at this point, whatever. I've had these ideas in my head for so long, so yeah.

Ken: Tim does not own Digimon, or err.. Pokemon.

Tim: Thanks Ken. I still can't believe I'm doing this story. It's weird. Oh well, I'm bound to get some good ideas out of this.

But first, just to let you know where everything is going to be:

Poke-Digi meet!

Narrator:

As our heroes, Ash, Dawn and Brock are headed to Sandal-straw town for Dawn's next Pokemon contest before Ash goes to challenge the next gym leader in Snow-point city they are in for quite a surprise. And a crashing one at that!

Brock, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup are all walking when they hear loud screaming along with a rustle of breaking branches on a tree before a crash to the ground.

"Aaah!!!!!!" CRASH!

"Whoa! What was that?!?" Brock asked a bit surprised at the sound.

"Hey! I think it came from over there!" Dawn pointed out as she ran towards where the sound came from. "Pi, Piplup! (Hey wait up!)" Piplup replied running after her partner.

Ash immediately took pursuit as well as Brock, "Hold on Dawn, wait up!" "Pi-Pikachu!"

*_*_*_*_

"Ohhh, my head." T.K. groaned as he struggled to get up, only there was one problem, Kari was lying flat on top of him. "Hey, Kari?" He said as he blushed a little. Kari seemed to be a little dazed, but finally came to as she heard the sound of T.K.'s voice. "Yeah, T.K.? OH!" She said as she looked down, "Sorry T.K." She apologized as she got up off him. "Hey, no problem. Better me than you. Where are we anyways?"

"You're asking me? This place looks nothing like Odaiba and it sure doesn't look like File Island or Server." He replied before he heard two voices beside them.

"Again, I thought cat's always landed on their feet."

"Oh, shut up." Gatomon replied groaning as T.K. and Kari snickered.

Just then a girls voice called out, "HEY!!! Are you guys okay over there?"

"We're okay!" T.K. called out as he spotted a girl and two boys running up to them. The one girl looked to be about 10 or 11 and the boy dressed in blue looked to be about 13 and the other one about 16 or 17, maybe 18. Finally the three reached them with 2 odd looking creatures at their heels.

"Hey what happened to you guys?" Ash asked.

"Really, we're not too sure. One minute we were at our house and the next minute we found ourselves falling from the sky." Kari replied.

"That's strange," Brock replied and then he noticed Gatomon and Patamon, "Hey, are those your Pokemon?"

T.K. and Kari gave him an odd look as Ash pointed his Pokedex at them as an automated voice spoke from it, "_**NO INFORMATION AVAILABLE." **_"Pika?" (Really?)

Dawn and Ash were confused as well as Brock. "If there's no information on them, they must be new types of Pokemon we've never seen before." Brock mused.

"Pokemon?" T.K., Kari, Gatomon and Patamon all chorused in asking.

"Huh? You don't know what Pokemon are?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry to say that we don't." T.K. replied. "By the way my names Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me T.K. and this is my best friend Hikari Kamiya....." "But I prefer Kari thank you." Kari said as she finished it for T.K. "And these are our Digimon, Gatomon and Patamon."

"Digimon?" Dawn repeated, "What are Digimon?" "Piplup?" (Huh?)

T.K. and Kari looked at each other with a realization, "Kari, can we talk for a moment?" T.K. asked her as she nodded, "Kari, we must have been pulled into another world by mistake." "Yeah, I know. Something must be up or otherwise we wouldn't have been called here." "So what should we do?" Gatomon asked. "We might as well tell them the truth since they don't know what digimon are and we don't have a clue about Pokemon." Kari countered. "Are you sure Kari?" "Of course T.K., they seem nice enough since their just kids our age it seems. It's not like they'd try to harm us or anything." "That's true," Patamon replied. "Okay then," T.K. concluded, "Let's do it." They broke up their meeting and turned back to the gang.

"Sorry about that," T.K. said. "We just needed to talk about something."

"That's fine, no need to worry." Dawn replied smiling.

"So what are digimon anyways?" Ash asked them.

"Ash, why don't we introduce ourselves since we both have questions about each other?" Brock wisely countered.

"Oh yeah, sure then. Sorry about that, my name is Ash from Pallet Town, it's far from here all the way in the Canto region. And this is my buddy Pikachu." "Pi-PIKACHU!" (HI! Nice to meet you!)

"And I'm Dawn from Twinleaf town here in the Sinnoh region, which is where you are, and this is my Pokemon, Piplup." "Pi-Piplup!" (Hello!)

"And I'm Brock, I'm a former gym leader all the way from Pewter City in the Kanto region as well. It's nice to meet you guys."

"Well then," Kari replied, "It's great to meet you too! Though, we still aren't sure where we are or how we can get back home. See, I think we're from a different world or dimension or something and were pulled here by some sort of rift."

Brock, Ash and Dawn gasped, "A rift?" They chorused.

Quick flashback to Iron Island with all the Disruptions coming from the machines that did something to different areas of the Sinnoh region. (578-579) Also flashback to the incident on Diablo island with Deoxys before he leaves. (580) **Flashback ends**

"Huh? What is it?" T.K. asks them curiously, "Do you know something?"

"I'm not sure, but....." Brock was about to answer before they were cut off by a familiar growl. They all seemed to be pretty hungry and needed a rest, "But I think we can talk about this during dinner."

Dawn laughed, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Well, I'm always ready for some good food." T.K. said.

Kari smiled at him warmly, "That... I know will never change."

T.K. looked back at her and smiled causing them both to blush a little.

Gatomon and Patamon were both ready for something, "Let's eat!"

"Hey Ash, why don't we..?" Brock started to ask before Ash and Dawn realized the same thing.

"Okay guys! C'mon out and meet our new friends!" Ash yelled as he pulled out his poke-balls and threw them into the air.

"Grottle!"

"Bui-Bui!" (Buizel)

"Star-Raptor!"

"Chimchar!"

"Gliscor!"

"You too guys!" Dawn said as she went next.

"Mamo!" (Mamoswine)

"Pachi-Pachi!" (Pachirisu)

"Bun-Buneary!"

"Ambi" (Ambipom)

"Let's go!" Brock finally called out.

"Sudowoodo!"

"Happ, Happiny!"

"Crogunk!"

With that all the Pokemon went to work greeting their new friends. But little do they know that they have a familiar trio watching them from the bushes.

(Bushes) "Well, check it out!" Meowth told Jessie and James.

"Ah, all the twerps and their Pokemon all in one spot. A great time to snatch them for the boss." James replied.

"Oh yeah!" Jessie cheered, "But who are those Pokemon?" She asked pointing at Gatomon and Patamon who were helping cut off branches and get different things for lunch.

"Beats me," Meowth replied, "I've never seen them before."

"And neither have I," James sighed looking at his collection of Pokemon study cards.

"Then they must be some very rare types of Pokemon. Rarer than we've ever seen before." Jessie replied.

"Yeah! And all the better to give them to the boss."

"Do tell Meowth." Jessie said looking at their feline friend.

"Well, imagine we give them to the boss for a present and once he sees how great they work, it'll be great for them to help build Team Rocket a branch here in the Sinnoh region making him very happy! And then you know what the boss will say after that, _**(Meowth using his voice to mimic Giovanni) "Meowth and his friends have done such a great job giving me these two rare Pokemon and all these other Pokemon as well, I'm going to give them their own branch in the Sinnoh region to overpower Team Galactic and start up a new force, and of course Meowth gets a great new present." (Dream ends.)**_

All three of them sigh in happiness and then start cheering before they go off to get themselves yet another machine.

*_*_*_*_

"_**Now we join our other heroes May and Drew in their Johto journey as we find that they are tending to an unexpected guest....let's see who it is."**_

Tim groaned as he came to. It seemed he'd been out for a while and didn't know what had happened. He looked around to see that he'd been placed onto a bed. Then he remembered he'd fallen from the sky, "Snap, why didn't I morph?" He asked himself. "Hey, where's Arnamon?" He looked around to see his surroundings. Then he heard something behind him. "Beautifly?" "Munch?"

"Huh?" He turned around to see two creatures staring at him. "Oh! Beautifly and Munchlax, I...." He didn't continue and his eyes widened. "WHAT?!? NO WAY! It can't be!" He shouted as Beautifly and Munchlax looked at him curiously. Finally he calmed down and spoke to Beautifly, "Beautifly, your trainer doesn't happen to be May, does it?" "Beautifly!" (Yes it is) she nodded. "Beautifly, go get May and tell her I'm awake." "Beautifly!" (Okay) she said as she flew away.

Tim was still stunned as he watched the Pokemon fly in a straight direction. "Munch, munch?"

"Huh, oh Munchlax. Oh, you want something to eat don't you?"

"Munch munchlax!"

Tim reached into his backpack and pulled out a Hershey's bar. "Oh good, it's still frozen. Here you go Munchlax."

Munchlax eagerly took the bar of chocolate and began to eat it.

"I can't believe it, why am I here? Of all places." Tim wondered to himself as he watched Munchlax. He sat there for a moment before he heard a voice. "Hi there! You're finally awake."

Tim looked up, "Oh! Hi! Yes, thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. My name is...."

Tim caught her by surprise, "May, I know." He said as he also saw something catching his attention.

"Uh, yeah! How did you...?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, sorry to catch you off guard. By the way have you seen something by the name of Arnamon?"

"Oh yes, so your name is Tim. Arnamon told me a lot about you. Come on." May led them to a clearing, most likely where May had been training for Contests. When Arnamon saw Tim, he ran up to him as Tim sighed with relief. "So May, is that Roserade yours?" May shook her head in reply. "Ah, so then you are traveling with Drew." Tim smiled and chuckled. "I should have realized that, all his Pokemon do seem to all be here."

"Drew went out to find something to eat. He should be back......" "I'm back!" A voice called out. ".....in a minute." May finished as Tim began to laugh.

"So, which town are we in?" Tim asked curiously.

"We're in Olivine City, getting ready for the Olivine contest." May replied excitedly.

"Hey, a very nice city. I've seen the lighthouse before, hopefully the Ampharos is doing well there." He replied.

Drew was curious, "You seem to know a lot of where we're headed to. How do you know all this stuff?"

Tim scratched his head and chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you guys."

Tim began to tell them as there was another couple hidden behind the bushes watching them.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"_**Now we head to Pallet town at Professor Oaks lab where Tracey is doing some sketches where he finds out that someone is in the thick of trouble!"**_

Davis began to come to and groaned as he woke up. "Ohhh..... Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. However he was answered by a loud sound which seemed like thunder, so he looked up to see what seemed like a huge herd of buffalo heading straight towards him. "Huh? AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he began to run as fast as he could. "Ahh! The others might be right! I seem to get myself in very dumb situations!" Just as he said that, he was grabbed by what seemed like two vines and was pulled back away from the herd. "Phew that was close. Good job Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur" (Of course.) Bayleef, go and direct the heard back to their area. "Bayleef!" "Well then, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. My name is Davis by the way."

"Hello Davis, I'm Tracy Sketchit, I'm trying to become a great Pokemon sketcher. However I'm working for Professor Oak."

"Pokemon?" Davis asked confused. "What are they?"

Tracy looked at him with surprise, "You mean, you don't know what Pokemon are?"

"No, I don't. In fact, I don't even know where I am. Typical, Yolie always says I'm one who can get lost easily. Guess she's right."

Tracy thought for a moment and then decided on something, "Hmmm.... I'm not sure what to do, so I'll take you to Professor Oak. Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Well, I hope whoever this Oak guy is, that he can help me find my friends." Davis replied unsure.

Tracey led Davis back to Professor Oaks lab so the professor could see what to do about Davis's situation. There Professor Oak is in his usual business of studying Pokemon and is also preparing for his journey to head to the Sinnoh region.

"Hey, professor?"

"Ah, Tracey, you're back. Everything going well?" Oak asked him.

"It's all going great. Except I had to rescue someone who seemed to appear out of no-where." He motioned for Davis to come in. However there happened to be a small blue like dinosaur suddenly run up to him. "Davish!"

"Veemon! How'd you get here?"

"I'm not sure. But you're here now so that's all that counts!"

The professor and Tracy looked on in amazement. "That's your Pokemon?" Professor Oak asked him.

Again Davis looked at him quizzically, "That's the second time I've heard that word. What are Pokemon?"

"Well, if that's not a Pokemon, then what is he?" Tracy asked.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Veemon, Davish's partner Digimon."

"Digimon? What does that stand for?" Professor Oak now asked confused.

"Digital Monsters." Davis replied. "The term Digimon is just the shorter version for them."

"Amazing! Well, uh......"

"Davis."

"Well, Davis, to answer your question about Pokemon, I'll tell you about them right now."

Davis wasn't big on school, but he figured this might actually be an exciting subject, so he listened intently.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Okay, first off for some reason, I wasn't able to make this a crossover because I couldn't find Pokemon in the search box.

Now, to let everyone know who is where.....

T.K. and Kari are with Ash, Dawn and Brock plus Team Rocket of course who is always following them.

Tim (Myself) is with May and Drew and maybe Harley when he comes up.

Davis is at Professor Oaks after being rescued by Tracy.

Here's where everyone else is going to end up......

Yolie and Hawkmon will find themselves at the Cerulean City Gym with Misty and her sisters.

Cody and Hawkmon will end up running into Angie, (the one from the Pokemon Summer Academy and the one who has developed a crush on Ash) and travel with her before meeting back up with T.K., Kari, and Ash.

Ken and Wormon will find themselves crossing paths with Paul near Sandgem Town where Professor Rowan is.

Mimi and Palmon along with Sora and Biyomon will find themselves at the PetalBurg City in the Greenhouse, where Max will find them with Skitty.

I'm still figuring out where to place Tai and Matt.

However I know Izzy will be with Tentomon in New Bark Town at Professor Elm's lab and I've gotta figure out where Joe and Gomamon will be.

Enjoy.


	2. Team Rocket! Gets DigiRocked!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Digimon. Man can't believe I'm using those in the same sentence. However not all is bad. Sunday my best friend Sarah was up from Kentucky with her parents and then we were at other friends house from church to eat so we got to hang out and talk all day! I tell you what it was so great to see them again especially her since I only get to see her usually once a year, they moved about 10 years ago or so. Guess she didn't mind talking with me all day, I thought she would've wanted to talk with other people, but who knows....

Davis: Looks like Tim's got himself a crush!

Ken: Uh oh.

EXCUSE ME DAVIS?!?

Kari: Calm down Tim.

T.K.: Yeah man, Momentai already. Well, he needs to get on with the story, so....

Reviews: SailorStarSaturn- I considered that however I decided to put Matt with Paul and then Tai will meet up with Gary. I thought those would be good fits. I just don't see Matt bumping into anyone. I know Barry has a tendency to do that, however he's in Sandlestraw still remember. I'll consider Joe though being at SnowPoint City's Pokemon Center. I was considering me meeting up with him in the next Pokemon Center over in Johto with May and Drew, but that sounds like a better idea.

jjb: Hunter J. Will be in there, but currently I'm not considering using evil Digimon. But I'm still focusing on our Galactic story too even though J. is in there. Also I thought a little about Tai being there, but that's way out of even Misty's way considering we don't even know where Brandon is right now. Now Brandon could however show up in Sinnoh for some reason to investigate the incidents there, but that's hard not knowing where he'll be. After all he's still got more frontier battles trainers want to compete for. Thanks for your comment and feedback.

Digimania guys: Thanks for your comments as well and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I've already commented on previous comments for you guys.

Don't forget, if you haven't checked it out already please do and we hope you join in showing us your fics and more. digitalknowledge .proboards .com (Just remove the spaces there so you can get to it. It won't let me Hyperlink it for some reason. Thanks!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**TEAM ROCKET!**

**GETS DIGIROCKED!**

Narrator: We rejoin our heroes, Ash, Brock and Dawn, as they are just about to enter Sandlestraw town, but they also have themselves some new company in the digidestined and the Digimon. Let's see what they're talking about.

"So you like just having one partner?" Ash asked, "Wouldn't it get kind of boring? I mean Pikachu is my best friend and all because he was my first, but...."

"Well, actually Ash," T.K. replied, "We do have one friend who had twin digimon, but it's very rare. And our relationship we share with our Digimon is very special and a great bond. It seems like they know us because it's like they are us. I think that's where the crests come in."

"I can see where that would be important," Brock thought aloud as he mused. "I guess we just don't stop to think about it that much."

"So what's this thing you're entering in the next town Dawn?" Kari asked their new friend.

"It's a Pokemon contest," she replied excitedly, "It's so we can show off our different Pokemon's moves and abilities with style. The contests also consist of a battle in the second round to show off the same things as best as possible and after that, whoever has won, wins a ribbon from that contest." Dawn pulled out her kit as she showed them her ribbons.

Kari and T.K. both looked at them, "They're very pretty," Kari remarked, "You've won all these?"

"Yeah! And if we win 5 ribbons we get to go to a very special event known as the Grand Festival. My mom used to be in contests and even won in the Grand Festival once. That's why I'm doing it!"

"It is good to strive for goals," T.K. agreed. "Good luck. What are you doing Ash?"

"Well, I'm going to be a Pokemon master!" Ash shouted as he got up and held up two fingers to show victory as Pikachu did the same. "PIKACHU!"

"Well, what he means is," Brock explained, "is that he is going and challenging every gym he can find and beat them he also earns badges."

"Interesting," T.K. remarked.

"Yeah! And I've got just a couple more before I enter the Sinnoh region's Pokemon league."

"Wow, how many have you been to Ash?" T.K. asked.

"This'll be my 5th one! Officially I've done 6 different things, but one was a battle frontier which I won, but I declined to be a frontier brain. I also won the Orange league in the Orange Islands. The other ones though, I didn't win."

"Well, I bet you'll do it!" Kari replied.

"You think?"

"Of course!" T.K. said, "You've just gotta......" He was cut short by a different voice.

LIGHTING PAW!

The next thing the group new was a giant net coming from the air, had been cut by Gatomon. Just a second later a trio of gasps were heard from above, "EH?!?"

"HEY! WHAT?" Ash yelled as the trio laughed.

"Hey, who are you!?" T.K. asked them.

"Prepare for trouble! We'll tell you who we are!" Jessie began reciting the old motto....

James: "Make it double! We've come from afar!"

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.....

Jessie: Past the wind!

James: Through the stars!

Meowth: In your ears!

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace....

James: Dashing all hope, putting fear in it's place!

**Jessie:** Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!

**James:** Dashing hope putting fear in its place! **Jessie:** A rose by any other name's just as sweet! **James:** When everything's worse our work is complete! **Jessie:** Jessie! **James:** And James! **Meowth:** Meowth's the name! **Jessie:** Putting the do-gooders in their place! **James:** We're Team Rocket! **All:** In your face! Wobbufet! Mime, mime! "TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled. "Now what?!?" "We're here to steal all your Pokemon, and good thing we have backup power!" Meowth replied. "A talking cat?" Kari asked, "Interesting, I thought that Pokemon couldn't talk?" "Yeah! What's it to ya?" Meowth replied before pressing a button, "Here you go!" "This time another net came out grabbing all the Pokemon and both Patamon and Gatomon before they could do anything and a hand came out to grab Pikachu and did. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Pikachu tried to unleash a thunderbolt but it quickly fizzled out as Team Rocket laughed, "Sorry, but Pika power once more is impossible!" Meowth said. "Kari, we've gotta help them!" T.K. told her. Kari nodded in agreement, "Right!" DigiArmor Energize! Patamon and Gatomon both began to glow. Patamon armor digivolve to! Pegasusmon! Flying Hope! Gatomon armor digivolve to! Nefertimon! The Angel of Light! '**Hey Digimon' Plays** Team Rocket gasps at the sight of Patamon and Gatomon both shining and all of a suddenly changing into two totally different forms. "WHAA????" "Let's get these guys free!" Pegasusmon neighed. "Shooting Stars!" Cats Eye Beam! The attacks both tore through the net as Pegasusmon went through catching all the Pokemon as Nefertimon went to free Pikachu. "Rosetta Stone!" A light shone as a stone tablet came through it immediately went towards the hand slicing through it. Pikachu immediately came out and Nefertimon went to get him. "Gotcha!" "Pikachu!" (Thanks!) "Here you go," Pegasusmon said as he came to the ground delivering all the Pokemon back to them. "Argh!" Jessie yelled. "Now you've done it," James said as he reached for his Pokeball, "Go Carnavine! Take them out!" Carnavine came out and immediately went for James head. "Carnavine." "Not me, THEM!" "You too Seviper!" Jessie yelled throwing out her Pokeball. "Seviper!" "Use Poison Tail!" "And Carnavine, use bullet seed!" SEVIPER! Carnavine! Ash immediately struck, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu immediately unleashed a powerfull thunderbolt sending both Pokemon back causing the group to be struck as well. However the balloon stayed in tact. "Now Staravia, use wing attack!" Staravia flew up and used his attack cutting up the balloon causing it to come down. "AAAHHH!!!" Team Rocket screamed as they dropped to the ground. Pikachu immediately took an attack position. "Pika!" Team Rocket yelped as Pikachu stepped up. Suddenly Seviper came back to life and tried to attack, but.... "Shooting Star!" Pegasusmon attacked sending Seviper backwards again giving Pikachu another chance to strike. "Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" PIKA! Pika,pika, pika, pika pika pikaaaaa! His tackle immediately struck team rocket sending them flying. "Oh great, another blown battle." Jessie moaned. "What was with those Pokemon?" James asked. "They're called Digimon I found out." Meowth moaned. "Great, give us a full detail later," Jessie and James echoed together. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off once more!" They all said in unison. "Wobbu!" * "Wow, what was with them," T.K. asked as Patamon and Gatomon de-digivolved back. "That was just Team Rocket," Brock answered. "They're a group always trying to steal other people's Pokemon and they've been after us since day one, at least, after Ash that is and Pikachu. However they can be good when they want to. They make for some strange things, that's for sure." "Man, that's whacked out." T.K. replied. Kari nodded, "Yeah, no kidding." "Guys! Shouldn't we be heading out?" Ash asked. "Yeah! And Sandlestraw is just over there." Dawn pointed out. "Do you guys want to join us?" "Sure!" Kari agreed. "T.K.?" "Well we do need to find the others, but I think a nice rest might be nice." "Yeah, and I could go for a cat nap right about now." Gatomon replied. "Great!" Brock cheered, "If you want you guys can take a look around when we get there so you can see what things are like, or you can hang with us." "Sounds like a plan." T.K. replied, "Let's do this!"

Narrator: It seems our heroes have gathered up some new friends for their journey in Sinnoh. What exciting new adventures await them? You'll just have to wait and find out!

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

A/N: It was really important that I did this chapter now. I'm one storyline behind the regular one. I'm going to do another chapter hopefully this morning this being before the Pokemon Ping Pong contest for the American viewers. Also, look out for It's a Digi-Suite Life On Deck hopefully coming soon! Should be interesting to see Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Mr. Moseby and the rest of the gang meeting up with the Digi-Destined. Maddie will also be joining them for a little bit maybe longer pending on whether or not I can find a place for her on the ship! Maybe even Arwin too! Plans also include another episode with Miley Stewart back on the boat. Should make for an interesting storyline.


	3. GS Ball and Contest Revelation!

A/N: Well, here we go again! Another chapter for the fans of Pokemon and Digimon. With this chapter pretty much everything will be caught back up to date except I need to go back a little bit to where I am and where the others will be. So without further ado.....

Ken: Disclaimer: Tim does not own neither Digimon or Pokemon.

Thanks Ken..... Let's do it.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__**_

_**G.S. BALL **_

_**AND CONTEST**_

_**REVELATION!**_

Narrator: The last time we saw our heroes, Ash, Brock and Dawn, they had found new friends in T.K. and Kari and their Digimon who all worked to send Team Rocket flying once more. Now they're in Sandlestraw Town just shortly after Dawn has lost the Sandlestraw contest to Kenny, but no one is in low spirits today as they are all working towards the Pokemon Ping Pong contest where Ambipom will be entering!

Barry, Ash, Ambipom, Pikachu and Empoleon are all still putting a little more training in for Pokemon Ping-pong and are currently exercising once more before the big contest.

"They seem really into it!" T.K. announced excitedly. Kari nodded in agreement, "Is Ash and Barry always like this?" She asked Dawn and Brock.

Brock smiled and replied, "Oh yeah! Ash has been a huge thing of energy since he started his journey almost 3 or four years ago. And he never seems to tire out either. I think it's what keeps us all going. Of course Pikachu has a lot to do with it too. If anything happens to Pikachu, he'd go all over the place to either try and find him or make sure he stays in tip top shape. Those two have so much of a bond between each other. We don't know much about Barry still, but he seems to have the same type of thing."

T.K. sighed in agreement and looked down. Seeing this Kari put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean. A few years ago when we first went to the digital world, Patamon finally digivolved to Angemon, he risked his life and fought the evil digimon, Devimon to save me. I thought I'd lost him forever after that."

"That had to have been hard." Dawn replied, "Losing someone you love dearly. I don't know what I'd do if I tragically lost my mom."

Kari nodded, "Life is so full of mysteries we don't know where each step will lead us. Oh, yeah, great job on your contest Dawn. We saw it on T.V. when we were out exploring. It's a shame you lost."

"It's okay, no need to worry!" Dawn replied bubbly.

Just as she said that Ash and Barry were finished training and were walking up to them. "Just in time!" Brock announced. "I've just finished lunch. So let's eat up."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_**_

Narrator: We rejoin our other heroes, May and Drew as they have both met up with Tim and Arnamon and are now in Olivine city and are currently spending some time in the Olivine Pokemon Center where Tim is planning some things and is also getting ready to attempt a search to see if any of his other friends are in any of the same places. Just then he hears a semi-familiar voice.

"So May, you're in Olivine City now, eh?"

"Yes we are Professor Oak, I'm getting ready for the Olivine Contest for tomorrow and we're......" She was abruptly cut short by Tim zooming over and talking.

"PROFESSOR OAK?!?" He loudly announced.

"Why, yes, who are you?"

"My name is Timothy Reynolds, you don't actually know me, but you're actually who I needed to talk to. See I....." This time he was cut short by another voice, this time in the background of Professor Oak's cam. "Tim?!? Is that you?"

"Davis?"

"Yep, that's me!" "And me too!"

"Veemon? So you're with Professor Oak?!?"

"Yeah! Pretty interesting stuff if you ask me."

"Yeah," Tim muttered, "Interesting indeed."

"So Tim, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Oak asked him.

"Actually Davis was one of the people I was asking about. Have you seen any others like Davis and Veemon?"

"No I haven't, but if I do, I'll be sure to let you know. Just have Nurse Joy in the Olivine Pokemon Center give you a communication device so you can talk to me if anything comes up. Oh, May."

"Yes Professor?"

"It's about what I wanted to ask you earlier, I know it's a little out of your way, but would it be possible for you and Drew to do something for me?"

"What is it you want us to do?" Drew asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind going to Azalea Town and picking up something for me? It's very important."

"Azalea Town?" Tim repeated. "Hmmm...."

"What for?" May asked.

"I need you to pick up something that Ash had dropped off there some time ago for me. It's the...."

"THE G.S. BALL!" Tim shouted interrupting him once more except this time he realized his wrong, "Whoops. Sorry about that Professor."

"That's quite all right, however I am curious to know as to how you know about the G.S. Ball, and I'm assuming you know about Kurt too?"

"Yes sir, I do. And it's a very long story. However, I will personally go and pick it up for you."

"Are you sure?" May asked. "We'd be glad to go with you."

"I know May, but you have a contest to get ready for and....."

"No....," Drew interjected, "I've decided, you have a lot you still need to tell us so you need to stay with us. Besides, it seems you know your way around these areas."

Tim sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, that's true. And besides, you're going to need me if we're going to go all the way backtracking to Azalea Town."

"Actually that will be good for us anyways." May said. "We haven't been to Azalea Town yet and there's bound to be a contest there at some point.

"Then it's settled!" Drew announced "We head to Azalea town first thing after May's Pokemon contest!"

_"Well, then, I'm happy to see you've made the decision. I'll leave you three to your work now. Good luck!" Professor Oak said before shutting his video off leaving the trio to a blank screen._

"Wow! This'll be exciting." May mused. "Getting something that Ash had to deliver to someone not just too long ago."

"Yeah, we've always wondered what was in that G.S. Ball." Tim said thoughtfully, "Just think, we might be the first ones to find out."

"Professor Oak did say that some exciting news was brought out." Drew replied, "It sounds really important."

Tim nodded and looked at Arnamon, "Important indeed, especially since right now Ash, Dawn and Brock as well as Gary have some interesting things going on over there that might even connect to the G.S. Ball and what's inside it. We have to be careful."

"Well, we shouldn't get too worked up over it right now," May said breaking up the thought process, "We've got....."

May was rudely interrupted by an all too familiar irritating voice, "A contest tomorrow?! Which of course you're entering aren't you May?"

Already May was getting a little irritated as was already showing as she was doing her best to keep her cool with clenched lips, "Yes Harley, I am."

"I figured as much, and what's this? A new friend, another boy I see. Seems you're surrounded by boys my dear!" Harley added in with a sing-song voice.

Before May could say anything Drew quickly decided to step in, "Hey Harley. You really are annoying. You should stop now! Besides, this is a new friend of ours, Tim and his partner digimon, who is a bit lost at the moment. He kind of showed up out of nowhere."

"Oh, well Drew, some spunk there. I know you're not competing tomorrow so there's no point in anything against you. What about him, will you be in the contest tomorrow?"

Tim looked at him and frowned, "I don't really get into anything Pokemon Harley. And from what I already know about you, you're just a whiner who tries to get what he wants."

With that said, May and Drew looked at him in shock while Harley just stayed as calm as ever, "Sticks and stones, eh, I doubt someone like you could beat me anyways, you don't seem very smart on Pokemon."

Tim this time was not so happy and was a little ticked, "Excuse me?" He blunted, "I happen to know quite a bit about contests and Pokemon and battling. You know what, to prove that I'll compete tomorrow and show you that."

"Well, I can't wait then! See ya around May, Drew......Tim." Harley replied.

Tim sighed and muttered, "Never liked him or his attitude, great what have I gotten myself into."

"Uh, I don't know, but we see that you are without a Pokemon, I doubt you can used digimon," Drew suggested.

Arnamon looked at him with agreement, "Tim, that is true."

Tim looked with surprise then chuckled, "Hehe, oh yeah! That is true. Hmmm....I wonder."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A/N: Well, how will I fair in the Pokemon contest? How will I get a Pokemon in time? Well, just keep reading. Don't worry everyone I'll make sure I get Tai and the others in. But the shows are updated on a certain site every Saturday so I'm a little behind. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I've already reached 10! I've reached a goldmine there. But please, do me a favor and read my other fics as well, especially since it'll give you an idea on who I am. And please do review them too. It would be greatly appreciated. Well, I've gotta get to bed. Night everyone!


	4. C'MON BACK CHARIZARD!

A/N: Just got another chapter done, but I want to do this now since the next episode is rapidly approaching.

Review from last chapter:

jjb88: I never did think anything about the clothes, but that might be a possibility. Considering that Kari doesn't normally wear a skirt/dress I might switch off a little between the clothes. I really like T.K. and Kari's older clothes they normally wear, but the others, maybe on special occasions like contests or something. As for them having Pokemon, right now the only one I'm really focusing on right now with having them is my character. They might end up using Pokemon at some point maybe if something happens and they really need to. But Gatomon and Patamon are able to hold off mostly on their own. As for the water thing, I might do that, but I don't have any ideas for it though at this point.

Well, with that said.....

T.K.: Disclaimer: Tim does not own Digimon or Pokemon.

Thanks T.K., well won't take any longer on this so here we are.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_

**Come **

**on**

**Back **

**CHARAZARD.....**

Narrator: We join our heroes, May and Drew along with Tim in Olivine city as Tim is getting ready to search for a Pokemon, little does he know, he's in for a couple interesting surprises from a couple familiar to him, Pokemon.

"So how are you going to get a Pokemon in time Tim?" May asked as Tim finished looking to see if any of the Pokemon he looked through May and Drew's pack that may interest him in borrowing.

"Yeah, and train him in time," Drew cooly added.

"I really don't kn......" Tim was about to say when just then an all too familiar fire came from the sky and Tim nearly dodged it.

"What in the world?!" Drew shouted.

May looked up at the source of the flame. "That flame looked awfully familiar. I think....."

Tim finally stood up after falling from dodging the hot flame, "For one thing, that was an obvious flamethrower and you're right May, it's......"

A women's voice finished for him, ".....A charizard. Ash Ketchum's to be exact."

"I KNEW IT!" Tim and May shouted at the same time while Arnamon sweat dropped, "Oy vey" he said to himself.

Tim went up to her, "You must be Liza, from the Characific Valley."

"Why yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Let's just say I've known some of these things for quite a while. Just never knew I'd need to." Tim replied nervously.

"So you're Liza." May said, "Ash told me a little about you."

"So, you've heard of me from Ash huh? Well, I'm quite glad to have been training Charazard for so long. He's come along so far in such a short time. There's not much left that I can teach him."

Tim looked surprised, "You mean, you don't need Charazard much anymore?"

"Well, that's his decision if he wants to stay. If he does he'd be a great teacher to the other new Charazards that come in and I'm sure mine would love to keep him around. But he hasn't had much traveling in a long time, that's why we're here right now, just traveling."

May perked up, "Hey! I just had an idea. Tim why don't you take Charazard for a while for Liza? I mean he would fit in well being that he's Ash's Charazard and all and besides, don't you think he'd be great already for a contest?"

Liza thought for a second and nodded, "You might be right May. That's a great idea. What do you think?"

Tim stammered for a second, "Well, I...hmmm....it's a good idea and all. Well, sure why not. OH NO! I forgot I need to register with Professor Oak first if I'm going to have a Pokemon license!" He yelled as he ran into the Pokemon center surprising everyone.

As soon as he got in he rushed past someone who would've looked familiar to him, but didn't take time to notice. But she noticed and followed him to the nearest computer as Tim turned it on and dialed Oak's number.

_"Hello?" The voice of Professor Oak rang seconds later before coming on to the screen._

"Uh, Professor Oak?"

_"Oh! Hello again, what brings you to calling me?"_

"Uh, well, I kind of need a Pokemon license since I'm entering the Pokemon Contest tomorrow." Tim said sheepishly.

_"You're entering a contest? That's an interesting surprise. Say, who's that behind you? A friend of yours?" Oak asked noticing the girl behind him._

Tim shot immediately around and looked into a very familiar, sweet face and his face grew into shock. "SARAH?!?!"

"I thought that was you?" She replied trying to hold back a laugh as Tim could barely focus.

"I can't believe it!" He breathed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__**_

We now join our old hero Misty as she has taken in a new guest in the Cerulean City Gym and is has just finished battling a trainer that is trying to get a badge.

"So how'd you like it Yolie?" Misty asked curious to see what the girl's reaction would be.

Yolie was still unsure, "Well, I do think it was interesting to see something like that, but it still bugs me to see that one would just ask their Pokemon to fight. It's not like having a digimon partner."

"I have to say that it was unlike anything I've seen," Hawkmon added.

"I understand," Misty said, "There are other people that think the same way you do. Besides, it must be really interesting to have a digimon partner. What is it that they do again to get stronger? Digi.....uh."

"We digivolve," Hawkmon finished for her. "It's a very hard process requiring us to share our energy. And we only do it when we really have to. Otherwise we digimon normally just stay at either our rookie or in-training levels. Except for a friend of ours named Gatomon, she's a champion because of certain instances."

Just then a shuriken flies from the air almost cutting off the girls and Hawkmon. "Hey! What's the big idea?" both Misty and Yolie yelled. Then Yolie looked to see that it had gotten stuck to the wall and realized something familiar about it. "Wait a minute, I recognize this." "I sure hope you do Yolie, it's quite obvious." Hawkmon added. "Right, but this time we're ready for Ninjamon!"

Ninjamon came out from the shadows, "Ha, glad you figured it out! So Hawkmon, seems we are long overdue for our rematch! You ready to lose?"

Hawkmon waved his index finger around, "Ah ah ah, let's not get ahead of ourselves now. But a challenge is a challenge so I accept."

Misty took a sideways half eyes close glance at Yolie with a smirk on her face, "Digimon don't like to fight unless they really have to huh?"

Yolie looked at her the same way, "There might be some exceptions. Okay Hawkmon! Go for it! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Hawkmon armor digivolve to! Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity.

So Shurimon went hard at work on a challenge by Ninjamon which would obviously take a while. So while Yolie is trying to figure out exactly how Ninjamon showed up......

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Narrator:........ We join Professor Elm in New Bark Town as he is showing a certain someone his Pokemon research and other things research.

"So that's basically everything in a nut-shell!" He exclaimed.

"Prodigious! This is quite fascinating Professor. You must have tons of great work on all this." Izzy proclaimed. "I agree!" Tentomon implied.

"Well thanks Izzy, I'm glad to find that someone appreciates my work. I can never understand why Professor Oak doesn't see my research the same way!"

Just then as if on cue, Professor Elm's computer rang. He went to check it and sure enough, Professor Oak was on the line. "Professor Elm?"

"Professor Oak! What a surprise! Have you gotten to see my new research Professor?" Elm asked right off the bat.

"Don't worry Professor, I'm quite busy, but I will get to your work as soon as possible. Now, the reason I called is because I have had some strange incidents happen in the last 24 hours. First we had someone show up here who doesn't even know anything about Pokemon and claims that he doesn't know anything about them. Then I've met a boy in the your region of Johto, he's currently in Olivine City, with May and Drew. I trust you remember them right?"

"Of course professor, you sent them to me before they headed off."

"Yes, well it seems they've got a new member on their team, he seems to know quite a bit about Pokemon, but he says he's no-where from this world. So I....."

This perked Izzy's curiosity up a little bit. "Uh, excuse me, but do you know their names?"

Oak looked at him a little strangely, "Yes, I do. And may I ask who you are?" He inquired.

"I'm Izzy Izumi. I...."

A different voice popped out from no-where, "IZZY?!?"

"Wha?!? Davis?"

"That's me!" "And me too!" Veemon said popping in for a second.

"So I take it you two know each other then?" Oak asked them both and both of them nodded in agreement. "The other boy, his name is Tim Reynolds. He apparently knows quite a bit about everything right now."

"Why didn't he tell us about it then?" Izzy wondered.

"Well, from what I gathered, he didn't think he'd ever need to because he was quite shaken up to be here in the first place."

Elm decided to speak up, "Uh, Professor I hate to interrupt, but you were calling me for something?"

"Ah yes, there is another reason I told you about May and Drew, they are headed to Kurt's house after the Olivine contest to pick up the G.S. Ball. It seems he's found something important about it! I wanted to let you know just in case something happens. I need to go now. I'm quite busy and I'll be heading to Sinnoh in a few days so I have to prepare. I might stop by before then though. Bye professor.

"Bye Professor Oak!" Elm said before the screen went dark. "Well, it seems we have a lot of work to do. Would you care to help me out with it?"

"Sure! I'm interested in knowing more in what's going on around here."

"Great then let's get started."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A/N: Okay so probably not the greatest chapter. But the next one should be better. Seems like I have more time to work on this since I haven't seen a sign of any new episode yet. So enjoy! Digi-Suite Life hopefully will be soon!


	5. Galactic Fight Finale!

A/N: Um so it's been quite a while since I started this story and did anything with it. I am WAAAY behind on my writing but that's because of school. I do have an announcement though regarding my Digi-Suite Life on Deck series, I am so busy right now that I really don't have much time. However, I am giving a chance for you Suite Life and Digimon fans to continue off of my fic. Each winner will get their own chapter added on to the story, but you need to make sure that you understand how I do my fics and I will help choose the winner for each chapter. I will also send it to my girlfriend and also her sort of adopted little sister to read over. Some things may be changed, but if you know how I like my fics written you'll be able to do it. So without further ado..... Oh, by the way I'm going to head to the battle on episodes 151-152.

Ken: Tim does not own Digimon or Pokemon

POKE-DIGI Galactic FIGHT Finale!

Narrator: As we join our heroes Ash, Brock and Misty along with their new friends T.K. and Kari, as well as Davis who joined them with Professor Oak at Dawn's hometown, they are now paying attention to a battle now going on between the legendary Pokemon and Team Galactic....

"T.K. What do you think we should do?" Kari asked him worriedly.

"I...I'm not sure. Ash and the others seem to be really hurt."

Davis began to run, "We should help them that's what we should do!"

"No wait!" Gatomon interrupted, "They told us to stay here. However if things get worse we should hurry up and find reinforcements."

T.K. nodded his head, "You're right Gatomon. We should."

"Tooo late!" A voice rang out. The digidestined looked to their right and a young girl about Ash's age came running up along with some other friends and their Pokemon. They recognized her from a picture Ash had shown them. They also noticed Cody, Tim, Sarah, Yolie, Mimi, Sora, Tai, Matt and Ken were all running up from the left to meet them along with Misty, Professor Oak, Professor Elm and Tracy, Ritchey and Casey were following as well. There was another that looked somewhat familiar as well. Paul. They also noticed May and Drew running up as well. "Guys! Finally we see you again!" Sora yelled.

"I can tell we've got trouble!" Tim said quickly.

"I can feel it too." Wormon replied, "The darkness is really strong."

Suddenly they heard a loud sound from above, they all gasped."

"Good lands! What is that?!?" Misty wondered.

Angie looked scared, "All I know is, something bad is happening to Ash! I can feel it!"

"Brock too!" Misty murmered.

Barry cringed, "Dawn's hurt as well!"

Tim and the digidestined did a double take, "You guys can sense it?!?"

Just then what looked like multiple swirls in the sky appeared above. The digidestined all shrunk back as they saw what was going on and they all saw something that made them fear. "NO! It's our world and the digital world!" Tai shouted. They suddenly saw multiple digimon coming out of the portal. Matt growled, "This is bad!"

Paul couldn't take his eyes off, "So this is what Ash and those other dweebs were trying to prevent."

Ken and Matt frowned at him, "Sure seems like it. Why do you think we were reprimanding you for your treatment of pokemon" Matt growled.

"It's exactly why I was furious with you!" Ken yelled as the sky began getting darker by the moment.

Tim looked over at Paul and clenched the G.S. Ball, "So you're Paul," He noted sternly.

"Harumph, listen I don't need your help to tell me what to do. I can...."

Suddenly the G.S. Ball began to go crazy causing the whole gang to stare in disbelief. "What's going on?!?" Mimi asked.

Professor Oak stood amazed, "Wow!"

Tracy just was etching in disbelief.

Tim suddenly got an idea and raised the G.S. Ball in the sky.

"What are you doing Timmy?" Sarah asked him.

"Just a hunch, but I think this is how we can help. I have an idea on what is in this G.S. Ball!"

Suddenly some shrieks and roars came from a distance. Tracy, Oak and Elm all recognized them, "It's Raiku and Entei!" Tracy gasped. "Ho-Oh and Lugia" Oak continued. "And Lugia." Elm finished for the trio. Together the 5 legendary Pokemon from Johto began doing something strange.

The G.S. Ball began to light up and Tim closed his eyes, "All right, let's see if I'm right." His eyes snapped back open, "NOW! C'mon out! Celebii!"

Professor Elm, Oak and Tracy all gasped as they heard the name. "So that's what's in there!" they chorused.

"Do your stuff Celebii! Let's help the three lake Pokemon by restoring time!"

Celebii appeared but appeared to need help as it had been stuck in the G.S. Ball for centuries.

Arnamon stepped up, "I'll help! Arnamon Warp Digivolve to! WarStrongomon!"

"Alrighty! Let's help em out" Sarah said as she took the two Pokeballs that were in Tim's backpack, "C'mon out Charizard use Overheat and Larvitar use hidden power!!"

"Help them out!" Casey yelled, "Meganium use razor leaf, Rattata swift, Beedrill poison sting, Elekid electric punch, Pidgey gust!

"Don't leave us out!" Richie replied, "Sparky go bolt tackle!, Rose use bravebird!, Zippo flamethrower!, and Happy use gust!"

"Alright them, I'm more than just a sketcher, Marill use water gun and Scyther use swords dance!"

"All right, time for this old professor duff to fight! Charmeleon come on out and use flamethrower and Dragonite use hyperbeam!"

"I may not be able to help Ash in there, but I'll do it out here!" Angie announced, "Shinx use spark and Monferno flame wheel!"

"Alright Staryu and Starmie use water gun, Corsala spike cannon, Gyriados hyper beam and Azurill water gun!" Misty commanded.

"Alright Blaziken your turn use blaze and munchlax use your hyper beam!" May commanded.

Drew was last "Butterfree psybeam! Absol Razor Wind! Masquerain Silver wind and Roserade petal dance!"

Hawkmon stepped up "Our turn," he said as the other digimon nodded.

Veemon digivolve to! Exveemon! VEE LASER!

Hawkmon digivolve to! Aquilamon! Blast Rings!

Armadillomon armor digivolve to! Digmon, the Drill of Power! Gold Rush!

Agumon warp digivolve to! Gabumon warp digivolve to! WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon! Terra Force, Metal Wolf Claw!

Wormon digivolve to! Stingmon! Spiking Strike!

Patamon digivolve to! Angemon, Hand Fate!

Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon! Celestial Arrow!

Gomamon digivolve to! Zudomon! Vulcan's hammer!

Biyomon digivolve to! Garudamon! Wing Blade!

Palmon digivolve to! Lillymon! Flower Cannon!

Tentomon digivolve to! MegaKabuterimon! Horn Buster!

"My turn!" Tim charged, "Dino-Thunder Power Up Megaligo HIYA!" Sword of Trust!

The attacks all energized Celebii's as it charged towards the mountain where Ash and the others were. They watched it get ready and then suddenly blast at the mountain causing high energy beams to go throughout the entire Sinnoh region.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Tim, Tai, Matt, and Sarah shouted. The flying digimon and pokemon all began to carry the digidestined and the pokemon groups as the trainers summoned their pokemon back into their pokeballs. "Go towards the digital world if you can!" Tim yelled!

"Wait! No need!" Izzy countered.

"Huh?" The group wondered. Suddenly the sky began to clear back up and the sun began to shine as the smaller rifts began to back away closing the other dimensions. The digital world and the real world remained the biggest and probably would be for a long time.

"It...It's over!" Angie sighed with relief.

(After about 30 minutes.)

Ash, Dawn and Brock and Cynthia are finally seen walking out into the sunset as the police along with Gary come to arrest Team Galactic.

"It's all over finally." Ash sighed.

"ASH!" The group yelled. With that there was one big reunion between the group. Ash was quite surprised to see Misty, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Richey and Casey all who caught up on old times. But most of all he was most surprised to see Angie there. The digidestined were just happy to be reunited once again as Tim talked about some wild things. Suddenly Professor Oak decided to speak, "I would like to say a thank you to Ash, Dawn and Brock for doing such a magnificent job. And I'd also like to thank everyone for helping us finally reveal the mystery of the G.S. Ball."

"Yeah!" The group cheered. However Paul just grunted and began to walk off. Ash noticed and yelled after him, "Paul, where are you going?"

"I've got things to do. I can't be hanging with you all the time."

"Gee" Gomamon noted, "He just can't face the fact that he likes us."

Joe punched him playfully, "Didn't you say the same thing to Ogremon?" The digidestined all laughed.

"Jooee," Gomamon muttered.

"You know," Brock said thoughtfully, I wonder why the digidestined are in this world with us. Is there some sort of purpose for them being here?"

Tai thought for a moment, "Hmm.... you might be right man."

"Well come to think of it," Sora continued for him, "The digital world did show up in the sky, along with our world and didn't disappear."

"You're right," Matt gasped, "And with that the digimon are obviously going to be causing panic in this world. We're going to have to send them back."

"Then you mean....we'll have to stay here?" Mimi wondered.

"Sounds logical," Izzy said, "after all it is our duty to help out."

A voice then came from out of no-where, "You're quite right Izzy."

The digidestined all gasped as they recognized the voice, "Gennai?" Cody wondered.

Izzy looked down at his computer to reveal Gennai on his computer. He motioned everyone to come around him. "I'm afraid your presence in this world is no accident. You are the only ones who can return the digimon to our world, the rift will close soon, but you'll be able to still send digimon back and later you'll be able to go back as well. We're counting on you digidestined. This is a list of regions that digimon have appeared in the Pokemon world,"

Ash gasped, "Wow! They're all over."

"Yeah!" Brock said, "They're in Johto it seems and in Canto."

"As well as here in Sinnoh and some in Hoenn." Professor Oak finished.

"Looks like we're back to square one," Yolie sighed.

"Don't worry," Misty assured them, "We'll help you guys out!"

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, "besides, we've learned a lot about the digimon thanks to T.K. and Kari."

"You know the Grand Festival is soon over in Johto," May said, we can do that, and in the process clean up that area."

"And you can leave the Canto region up to me and Tracy." Misty finished.

"And I can help out here," Angie told them.

"But," Izzy reminded them, "You'll need digiports. And the digivices, only the D-3's can open portals."

"T.K. and I will stay here." Kari announced.

"If she's staying so will I!" Davis cheered.

T.K. groaned. "But we're going to need others in the other places Davis."

"Well, T.K. and I could split up with Angie and you can stay with Ash, Brock and Dawn." Kari thought out loud. "That way we would still be close in case something happened."

Tai nodded, "Good idea. I will stay here with Davis as well then. Then who else will go where?"

"Tim, you and Sarah are welcome to stay and travel," Drew offered.

Tim smiled and nodded, "That would be great. That would be just fine. Thanks!"

"Well how about you girls? Sora, would you, Mimi and Yolie like to help us out in Canto?"

"That would be swell!" The girls chorused.

"Hmm.." May thought, "That still leaves Hoenn."

"I'll go," Cody offered.

"Cody will need backup so I will help" Joe said

"I will go as well. Each team needs a strong Mega lineup if things are going to go smoothly." Matt told them.

Everyone agreed. "I guess that leaves me and Ken," Izzy said

"I'll stay here with T.K. and Kari just in case we need to DNA Digivolve." Ken offered. "If Davis is here it'll be a piece of cake."

"You are always welcome to stay at my lab Izzy if you'd like to learn more, "Professor Oak offered.

"Really? That would be amazing, thanks Professor. MegaKabuterimon would be a big help I'm sure if the girls got into some hot water."

"Then it's settled," Tim concluded. "Ready guys?"

"DIGI-POKE TEAM!" They all chorused.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I know I'm a bit behind, but I really needed to get this done. I think I will backtrack the other chapters later, but since the whole battle was short we'll leave it at that. I was hoping for more. But Hunter J. we don't know if she's still around so I will bring her back as I'm confident she will show up again later in the show. Hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
